Le jouet d'un démon
by Elkir Delrond
Summary: Oga a perdu contre Fuji et Satan ; l'enfer règne à présent sur Terre, la guerre fait rage en Enfer. Alors que tous sont de pierre, Fuji a décidé de garder le brun auprès de lui pour se distraire .


**J** **e** **vous prés** **e** **nt** **e** **ma 1é** r **e fanfiction su** **r** **B** **eelzebub ! J'** **e** **spé** **r** **e** **qu** **e** **vous aim** **e** **r** **e** **z** **! Bonn** **e** **l** **ectu** **r** **e** **! ;)** **Bien évidement, les personnages et** **l'histoire du manga ne sont pas à moi !** Oga a perdu contre Fuji et Satan l'enfer règne à présent sur Terre, la guerre fait rage en Enfer. Alors que tous sont de pierre, Fuji a décidé de garder le brun auprès de lui pour « se distraire ».

* * *

« Lève-toi. »

Oga se redressa, pieds et poings liés. En face de lui se trouvait l'homme qui l'avait réduit en esclavage : Fuji. Il ne pouvait que le haïr. C'était de sa faute, si tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui étaient figés, réduit au simple rang de statues. Et cette ordure les utilisait pour décorer les couloirs et salles du lycée ! Oga voulait le tuer. Lui faire subir au centuple ce qu'il avait fait, mais comment ? Il ne pouvait plus rien. Il n'était plus qu'un simple humain, jouet d'un monstre.

« Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment dit comment tu trouvais le décoration de ta chambre, Salope. »

Le dit « Salope » serra les dents. Il ne lui adresserait pas la parole. Ce type était des plus cruels. La « décoration de la chambre » n'était autre que ses anciens camarades. Furuichi, Hilda, Toujou, Kunieda, Kanzaki, Himekawa,… Et Beel. Cette enflure avait pétrifié Beel. Malgré toute sa rage, Oga n'avait pu le sauver. Il avait été faible. Et Fuji faisait tout pour lui rappeler cela. En effet, il avait placé l'enfant en évidence, sur l'un des deux meubles de la pièce. L'ancien seigneur d'Ishyama ne pouvait le supporter. Il avait de nombreuses fois retiré la statue mais, son ancien adversaire ne cessait de l'exhiber, fier de d'avoir détruit l'esprit si puissant du contractant.

« Hé. Je t'ai parlé ! »

Aucunes réponses, une fois de plus. Cependant, Oga regarda, depuis son lit, autour de lui. Il était au milieu de la pièce, entouré de ses anciens amis. Ainsi, peu importe la direction dans laquelle il regardait, il ne pouvait leur échapper. Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, il sentit qu'on lui attrapait violemment les cheveux. Sans surprise, lorsque son visage fut au niveau de son agresseur, il sentit une douleur importante à la joue droite. Fuji venait de le frapper, se retenant pour ne pas trop abîmer son jouet. Lui qui avait toujours vécu en ermite prenait plaisir ici.

« Je vois… Tu refuses toujours de parler ? »

Oga l'ignora, répondant parfaitement aux attentes de l'autre. Il lâcha le jeune homme et se dirigea vers Beel. Sans délicatesse, il saisit l'enfant de pierre et l'agita sous les yeux écarquillés du lycéen.

« Je me suis toujours demandé si ça cassait…

\- Non !

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage du clair. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Oga, terrifié à l'idée de perdre le bébé.

\- Oh ! Mais tu viens de parler ! Tu as perdu !

\- Va chier…

\- Hum ?

L'expression de Fuji changea du tout au tout. Il ne semblait plus moqueur mais en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Salope ? Tu sais à qui tu parles ?

Oga ne baissa pas les yeux. C'était sa dernière arme. Son regard était la seule chose pouvant encore répondre à Fuji.

\- Mais oui tu sais… Après tout ce que j'ai fait, tu sais très bien ! Et pourtant, tu oses encore me donner des ordres !

Le brun sentit une partie du pouvoir de Satan envahir la pièce. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser Fuji détruire les statues. Il baissa alors le regard.

\- S'il te plaît… Ne fais pas de mal à Beel…

\- Je fais ce que je veux. »

Fuji jeta l'enfant en l'air, coupant le souffle du parent. Beel ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Pas parce que lui, il était faible... Ce n'était pas…

« Il va bien. Tu as été poli alors je ne ferais rien. »

Le jeune homme rattrapa puis reposa Beel sur la commode. Il se retourna ensuite vers Oga, un air satisfait sur le visage. Son regard se posa sur les liens maintenant le brun. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû attacher ses pieds… Qu'importe. Il restât ainsi un moment avant que son expression ne se fasse plus lubrique. Il s'adressa à son jouet, calmement :

« Ecartes les jambes. »

Oga s'exécuta du mieux qu'il put avec ses membres ainsi liés. Il ne tentait même plus de résister. Lui qui autrefois avait un caractère si fort c'était fait écraser par son geôlier. Il avait bien essayé de se défendre, de ne pas obéir mais au bout d'une centaine de fois, il abandonna. Cet homme avait la vie de ses amis, du pays, du monde, entre ses mains.

« Comme je le pensais, avec ces liens, tu ne peux pas les écarter correctement. »

S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu, avec ses dernières forces, détruire les cordes le gardant prisonnier. A quoi bon ? Il ne pouvait pas fuir et encore moins battre l'autre enfoiré. Lorsqu'il vit s'approcher Fuji, son corps le fit automatiquement reculer. Il était sur la défensive. Non. Il avait peur. Il devait se l'avouer il avait peur que cet homme le touche.

Fuji sourit, remarquant la réaction de son jouet à son approche . Il l'avait brisé. Complètement brisé. Il ne lui opposerait plus aucunes résistances. Il pourrait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Il pensait toujours au fait qu'avant, Oga lui crachait au visage. Et cela l'amuse encore plus maintenant. Il pouvait dire sans gêne qu'il avait sa « chienne personnelle. ». Arrivé au pied du lit, il tira sans ménagement sur la corde, amenant le lycéen plus près de lui. Il brisa le lien qui tiraillait la peau du jeune homme, lui offrant ainsi un peu plus de mouvement. Sans douceur aucune, il sépara encore plus les jambes, offrant une vue sans obstacles sur les parties intimes de son otage. L'orifice était irrité, ayant trop servit au plus puissant. Et ce que ce-dernier voyait en face de lui le faisait durcir sans effort : un Oga effrayé, tentant tout de même de soutenir un regard haineux. Quel sublime spectacle. Il posa ses yeux sur le pénis mou et l'anus du brun.

« Je t'ai baisé hier soir mais je vais devoir te préparer tout de même. »

Il émit un claquement de langue, montrant clairement son mécontentement.

« Tu pouvais pas naître avec un trou plus large ? Je dois le faire presque à chaque fois… Comment ça se fait qu'il soit pas encore habitué ? »

Sa large main se positionna sur le dard d'Oga, le soulevant, cherchant à avoir un axe parfait pour entrer ses doigts en lui. Il s'arrêta après avoir entendu une plainte presque inaudible du soumis.

« Je n'ai pas de lubrifiant mais tu as ta bouche. »

Avant que l'ancien contractant puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il sentit deux bouts de chair forcer l'accès à sa bouche. Il comprit très vite ce que voulait Fuji : il les suça. Il s'appliqua, craignant la réaction de l'autre. Autre qui montait sur le lit et s'asseyait, jambes ostensiblement ouvertes. Soudainement, il fut libéré de son devoir de succion pour un autre. Fuji saisit l'arrière de sa tête pour l'entraîner vers son pénis tendu au travers du tissu de son pantalon. Une fois encore, il comprit et libéra du vêtement l' « engin » – Fuji l'appelait souvent de cette manière – avant de l'engloutir. Il entendit le léger bruit qu'émit l'homme avant de poser sa main sur sa tête et de laisser ses doigts se promener jusqu'à son entrée. Là, un premier entra sans trop gêner Oga, habitué à la présence. En effet, il était rare qu'il n'ait rien à cet endroit Fuji faisait tout pour l'élargir, enfonçant au plus profond de lui presque tout ce qu'il trouvait. Il s'étonnait lui aussi de l'étroitesse de son orifice lorsqu'il y pensait. Un deuxième doigt entra, le dérangeant à peine. Il veillait à ne pas mordre le contractant, redoutant la colère qu'il pouvait diriger vers les statues. Lorsque le troisième arriva, il ne put réprimer un mouvement de bassin face à l'inconfort engendré. Il sentit les mouvements effectués par Fuji, écartant sans vraie délicatesse ses chairs, éprouvant un plaisir pur à le voir ainsi soumis. Puis, le vide.

« Ca suffit. »

Oga retira immédiatement sa bouche, heureux de ne plus avoir cette énorme queue au fond de sa gorge. Cependant, la joie fut de courte durée. Il savait très bien ce qui allait suivre. Le regard de Fuji ne quitta pas son entre jambe endormie. Il se mit à la masser, surprenant le brun. Il ne pouvait résister aux caresses qu'il trouvait pourtant immondes. Il était beaucoup trop sensible depuis que le jeune homme lui avait pris sa virginité. Il se savait dur comme du roc. Tout comme l'était Fuji.

« Tu m'as bien sucé aujourd'hui. Ta langue a bien parcouru toute ma longueur. »

Fuji appuya légèrement sur le pénis du lycéen, sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus résister aux légères douleurs qu'il lui faisait subir. Oga aimait qu'il lui fasse mal.

« Tu as bien pris soin de mon gland et même de mes boules. Tu es devenus très doué sale chienne. »

Encore une insulte pour le rabaisser. Bientôt, Oga réagirait aussi à cela. Il en était certain.

« Je ne vais pas te prendre. »

Il écarquilla les yeux. Ne pas le prendre ? Alors qu'allait-il lui faire subir ? C'était impossible qu'il le laisse tranquille !

« Tu vas me chevaucher aujourd'hui. »

Bien qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Oga fut soulagé. Il se ferait juste baiser comme d'habitude. Rien de plus. Il remarqua les mains de l'ermite sur ses hanches, l'incitant à se dépêcher. Il s'exécuta. Avec le peu de force qu'il avait, il monta sur le bassin du dominant, se préparant à son entrée. Il se saisit du pénis et le dirigea jusqu'à son orifice ouvert. Oga s'empala d'un coup sec, tentant de réduire la douleur. Fuji saisit sa tête, l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Bouges. »

Le brun s'exécuta, sentant Fuji monte et descendre en lui. Il avait mal mais, ne comprenant pas, appréciait cette souffrance. Les mains puissantes de son adversaire saisirent ses hanches pour approfondir et accélérer le rythme. Oga retenait ses gémissements, qu'ils soient de douleurs ou, honteusement, de plaisir. Il aimait la violence dont faisait preuve son bourreau. Son supplice dura encore un dizaines de minutes, agrémentées par les râlements du monstre. Il se déversa en lui, seulement quelques secondes après Oga. Une fois sortit, il repoussa celui-ci sur le lit crasseux.

« Tu as été utile. Je vais revenir dans pas longtemps, profites-en pour t'élargir. » Une fois Fuji sortit, Oga ne put plus se retenir : il pleura, rapprochant sa main du bas de ses reins.

* * *

 **N'hésite** **z** **pas à me donner votre avis ! :3**


End file.
